Alisa's Fun Day
by jojoDO
Summary: On a busy day at the lab, a simple errand turns into one of the most fun days Alisa's ever had. Rated T for language. ALISA CUTENESS!


**Enjoy this cute little slice of life oneshot starring the sweet beautiful cutiebot. I luv Alisa ^o^**

 **No I mean it. This is really CUTE. It's so cute you might vomit. I almost vomited, and I'm the one who typed the darn thing. Shoutout to xWildHeartsx, my friend who requested this fluffy pile of cuteness.**

It was a particularly busy day at Bosconovitch Laboratory. Even with plenty of robotic helpers assisting him, Dr. B was running himself ragged.

"Let's see, next on the list... run the trials for the new eco friendly JACK models... record the results... oh, darn! I've got to deliver that package to Dr. Abel! Ugh, of all the days..."

Suddenly, an idea entered Dr. B's head. "I know! I'll ask my beautiful daughter to deliver it for me!"

Slowly but surely making his way to the intercom, Dr. B pushed the button and cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Alisa dear, could you come here please?"

In no time at all, a door opened and in marched Alisa. She wasn't wearing her usual dress; instead she was wearing a purple tanktop with a floral design on the front, and a pair of black shorts. She was also wearing purple tennis shoes with ankle high white socks.

"Yes, father?" she said in her sweet, innocent tone.

"Alisa my sweet, are you busy at the moment?" Dr. B asked.

"I was organizing your data files, but I was almost finished. May I assist you in any other way?"

"As a matter of fact, you can."

Dr. B walked over to a nearby drawer and pulled out a small package, then carried to over to Alisa, who happily accepted it.

"Could you be a dear and deliver this to Dr. Abel on the other side of town? I would get someone else to do it, but I'm afraid all of my hands are busy."

"Of course, father!" Alisa said, with a sweet smile. Dr. B chuckled and stroked her hair.

"That's my girl. Now hurry back, and be safe!"

Alisa hummed merrily as she skipped out of the laboratory and made her way to the entrance. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a blast of golden sunlight and warmth. It was a nice contrast to the dark, cold lab that she was cooped up in all day.

"What a beautiful day it is..." Alisa said to herself.

As she walked out of the entrance, she looked up and noticed Yoshimitsu on the rooftop. He was sitting criss-crossed like usual, and was sipping tea.

"Are you helping father today, Yoshi?" Alisa asked. He seemed surprised to hear another voice, as he leaped to his feet and drew his sword.

"M-miss Alisa! I was just helping out with security today!" Yoshimitsu said in an awkward tone. "I'm on high alert!"

"Really? Judging by your calm demeanor and cup of tea, you seemed to be quite relaxed." Alisa said with a giggle. "Don't worry, I won't tell father you were slacking off!"

Yoshimitsu just scratched his head nervously as Alisa walked onward, package in hand.

"Now then... what is the fastest route to arrive at my primary objective?"

Alisa's entire body shuddered as her brain simulated every possible route to Dr. Abel's location. Finally, a big smile spread on her face as her body returned to normal.

"FASTEST ROUTE DETERMINED." she said aloud.

She prepared to fire her rocket boosters, but suddenly she stopped. She looked around, admiring the perfect weather.

"Hmm... father said I should hurry, but it's such a beautiful day outside... I guess it wouldn't hurt to take the scenic route."

And with that, Alisa finally walked onward. She decided to walk the entire way there instead of flying, and furthermore was going to take one of the longer routes. After all, it wasn't every day that Alisa got to go out on such a perfect day.

Alisa got into a nice comfortable rhythm as she pranced onward, all the while admiring the sights and the people. She loved going out very much; if she wasn't so devoted to her work at the lab, she would go out like this all the time.

As she hummed and skipped merrily down the sidewalk, she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"Is that...ooh!"

She walked over to what appeared to be an ice cream stand. Her eyes widened as she browsed the many different flavors and toppings.

"Yummy... but I don't recall bringing any currency with me" Alisa said sadly. Deciding it was worth a try, she looked up at the vendor with her cutest face possible.

"Excuse me sir..." she asked in an angelic tone, "but what is the current rate for your tasty wares?" She batted her eyelashes a few times to really up her performance.

"One buck. And an extra 50 cents for toppings." the man said gruffly. From his facial expression and tone, he didn't seem to be falling for her charm.

"If you don't mind me asking, would it be possible to establish a line of credit?" she asked, interlacing her hands to try and look cute.

"No."

"But sir... I REALLY would like a tasty treat." She said, trying the sultry approach.

"Either pay or get outta here, girlie."

Alisa pouted and stormed off, feeling total defeat.

"Darn... my attempt to woo him with feminine charm didn't work. Perhaps he is attracted to the same gender...?

With that thought, Alisa looked around for an attractive man to help her out. Suddenly, she spotted a white haired man with a black t shirt and gray camouflage pants chilling near a phone booth. He was hunched over and was tightening the laces on his black, steel toed boots.

"Perhaps he can help me out."

Alisa walked over to the man, who looked a lot more intimidating up close than she thought.

"E-excuse me?" Alisa said meekly. The man leaned back up and stared at Alisa with a scowl, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What the hell do ya want?" he spat, his aggressive voice causing Alisa to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"W-well... y-you s-see... m-mister..." Alisa stuttered.

"Spit it out, will ya? I got shit to do."

"You see, I would very much like an ice cream, but I have no money so-"

"Oh, you askin for money? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alisa couldn't comprehend why the man found that so funny, but she just waited patiently for his maniacal laughter to subside.

"Well girl, I ain't got any money either! I don't ever carry it." he said gruffly, spitting a huge loogie on the sidewalk.

"Why not?" Alisa asked.

"I don't need it. Look, do ya want a damn ice cream or not?"

"Yes please."

"Then I'll show you how to get one."

Bryan grabbed Alisa's arm and the two of them walked over to the ice cream vendor.

"Uhh... which one you want?" he asked. Alisa pointed to the fudge pop with vanilla swirls.

Alisa excitedly awaited what would happen next, but her enthusiasm quickly turned to horror when Bryan grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him face to face.

"Hey fugly! Gimme two of those brown swirly things or I'll RIP OFF YOUR F***ING JAW AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR GODDAMN THROAT!"

The man didn't say a word, but he reached his quivering hand into the container and pulled out two of the fudge pops, then gave them to Bryan.

"Here." Bryan said casually, tossing one of them to Alisa.

"Th-th-thank you." she replied meekly.

The two of them walked down the street, enjoying the fudge pops. Well, Alisa was at least; Bryan had eaten his in one bite and had tossed the stick at a passing woman with big hair.

"Was... that really necessary?" Alisa asked.

"If you want all your shit for free, you just gotta take it." Bryan said with an obnoxious chuckle.

"But... aren't you worried about the local law enforcement?"

"Nah. They know not to f*** with me."

"So... what do you do for a living?"

"I wreck shit."

"You... destroy excrement?" Alisa asked, a strange expression on her face.

"Wha- NO! I wreck SHIT! Vehicles, buildings, old ladies! I just see something and I think "huh that would be fun to destroy" and I f***ing destroy it! Enough f***ing questions."

"Sorry." she said meekly. Alisa could see that Bryan was getting increasingly annoyed, and MAYBE that wasn't such a good idea.

"What about you? What do you do?" he finally asked in return.

"I help my father in the lab!" she said cheerily. "In fact, I'm on my way to deliver a package to Dr. Abel per father's request."

"Dr. Abel? Hey, I've been meaning to visit Dr. Abel! It's time for my yearly maintenance."

This surprised Alisa a bit. "You... are a robot too?"

"Hell yeah! Well, half robot at least. Half robot half zombie."

"That is... strange."

"Whatever. Well since you're on the way there, why don't I just follow ya?"

A cheerful expression formed on Alisa's face. "That sounds like fun! Mr..."

"It's Bryan. Bryan f***ing Fury."

"Then let's go, Bryan!"

And with that the two of them were on their way to Dr. Abel, Alisa to deliver the package and Bryan to... probably threaten him into making some upgrades.

The two of them were making good time, just walking down the street shooting the breeze. Well, it was more like Alisa listening to Bryan's drivel the whole time. He shared all of his stories of mass destruction while Alisa just listened in amazement. She had heard of people like Bryan, but she had no idea that they were allowed to roam freely in society. People matching Bryan's description were usually serving hard time in prison, where good people would be safe from their crimes.

"So the guys were ganging up on me and one of the assholes pulled a knife, so I laughed at him and ripped his arm out of his-"

"Hey, is that who I think it is?!" Alisa interrupted. Bryan finally shut up and looked forward, wondering who it was Alisa had seen.

"It is!" Alisa exclaimed. She ran forward with a giggle, waving her hand at the short pigtailed girl in the distance. She was still wearing her school uniform.

"Xiao! Panda! Hey Xiao, over here!"

Xiaoyu finally spotted Alisa and started running towards her as well, leaving Panda to follow slowly behind.

The two of them approached each other and they commenced a really long, complicated, epic handshake that lasted a whole 30 seconds before pulling away with a giggle.

"You look so cute today! What are you doing outside the lab?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I'm running an errand for father. Oh, hi there Panda."

Alisa reached over and rubbed Panda's fuzzy head, much to the bear's delight. The two of them chuckled at Panda's happy growls.

"So how's Miharu?" Alisa asked.

"She's still going out with Hwoarang. She's still trying to hook me up with Jin." Xiaoyu replied with an awkward chuckle

"Jin? Oooh, that sounds interesting." Alisa replied with a grin.

"You think? I dunno..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship. I need to focus on my studies instead of boys."

"But you do so well academically! I think you push yourself too greatly, Xiao." Alisa replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You... really think so?"

"I think so!" Bryan chimed in. "If you ask me, school is overrated. I dropped out of high school since my cousin printed me a fake license to practice law enforcement. Heh heh, those dumbasses never found out..."

"Oh, uhhh... I didn't see you there Bryan." Xiaoyu said with an awkward chuckle.

"He's... accompanying me today." Alisa said, scratching her head nervously. "So what are you two doing now that school's out?"

"Well, I was just gonna go home and study... but since you think I push myself too hard, maybe we'll go have some fun. I'm thinking... Tekken Bowling! Hey, do you wanna go with me?"

Alisa felt a rush of excitement well up inside her. "Tekken Bowling? That sounds fun! But... I really need to deliver this package to Dr. Abel..."

"Dr. Abel? Aw, he's not that far away. Tell you what, we'll play one round and then I'll go with you. You can ride Panda!"

Alisa was faced with quite a dilemma. She really needed to do her duty, but on the other hand... how often did she get to go out on the town like this? Xiao was her best friend, and she never got to have much fun either! It would be a good experience for both of them.

"Let's go bowl! I can deliver this package later." Alisa said with a grin.

"Now we're talking!" Xiaoyu said with a giggle. "Come on, you can ride with me on Panda!"

Xiaoyu grabbed Alisa's hand and helped her up onto Panda. Alisa moved her hand around on her fur... she was really soft!

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Alisa exclaimed. She looked over at Bryan, who was kicking a random beer can. "Do you wanna come with us, Mr. Fury?"

Bryan looked over at the two enthusiastic girls. "Oh, uh, well I got nothin else to do. But I ain't ridin on the animal."

Before long, the four of them arrived at the bowling alley. They all went in (Bryan had to threaten the employees to let Panda in) and picked a nice, secluded alley. The pins (which were shaped like the golden King of Iron Fist trophy) were assembled and the bowling balls were dispensed.

"Oooh, I go first!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. She grabbed a pink bowling ball and got a running start. With a deep lunge, she let the ball fly and hit almost all of the pins. Only three remained.

"Cmon Xiao, you can do it! You must adjust your angle and trajectory by exactly 3.6739759073 degrees." Alisa encouraged.

"Wow, uh... that's very helpful." Xiaoyu said, an amazed look on her face. She had no idea how to do what Alisa said, so she just grabbed a second bowling ball and put her faith in one good roll. With a deep breath, she let the ball roll and struck all three pins.

"Woooo! Nice job, Xiao!" Alisa said, giving her a high five.

Panda went next. She tried to pick up a ball, but she accidentally dropped it and it rolled into the gutter. It took every ounce of Alisa and Xiaoyu's effort not to die laughing. Of course Bryan didn't show such restraint, and the room echoed with his murderous cackling.

"Cmon Panda, just use both paws." Xiaoyu said in an encouraging tone. She helped Panda pick up a second ball. With the ball firmly between both paws, Panda ran up and let the ball fly with tremendous force. The ball rolled and struck every pin flawlessly.

"Yay, Panda got a strike!" Alisa cheered. The two of them hugged Panda, who was feeling proud of herself.

"It's your turn now Alisa-uhhh... uh oh."

Xiaoyu looked over at the bowling ball dispenser, but it was empty.

"Why aren't the bowling balls coming back?" Xiaoyu asked, scratching her head.

"Perhaps there is an anomaly in the automated system?" Alisa inquired.

"Well whatever it is, we need more bowling balls!"

Alisa put her hand to her chin as she thought of a solution. Suddenly she got an idea.

"Don't worry, Xiao. I do not require a bowling ball." Alisa said cheerily.

"Oh really? What are you gonna- EEK!"

Xiaoyu cupped her mouth to stifle a squeal as Alisa removed her head from her shoulders. The headless Alisa then ran up to the lane and let her head fly. It rolled perfectly and struck all of the pins.

"Next time, warn me before you do that! You scared the heck out of me!" Xiaoyu whined. Alisa's body shuddered as a new head materialized in place of the old one.

"Sorry about that." Alisa giggled. "It was really fun though! Tee hee..."

"Well, I guess that just leaves... hey, where the heck is Bryan?" Xiaoyu asked, looking around. The crazy zombie cyborg was nowhere in sight.

"I hope he is not up to trouble..." Alisa muttered.

As soon as the words passed her lips, a very familiar voice resonated throughout the building.

"I SAID I WANTED CHEESE ON THESE! HOW THE F*** DO YOU GIVE A MAN F***ING NACHOS AND NOT GIVE HIM F***ING CHEESE?!" Bryan yelled.

"S-sir, the cheese dispenser is over there! Just do it yourself!" the scared employee squeaked.

"I have a better idea! How about I drown you in the f***ing cheese dispenser, you lazy asshole?!"

"SECURITYYYYYYYY!"

In a matter of seconds, a group of large muscular men in uniform stormed the place and had Xiaoyu, Alisa, Panda, and Bryan surrounded.

"We shouldn't have left him unattended..." Xiaoyu sighed.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take you four into custody." one of the men said in a deep voice.

"Why us? What did we do?!" Xiaoyu snapped.

"He came in with you guys."

"Ugh! Bryan, look what you've done! You got us all into trouble!"

"Hey, it's not my fault the assholes can't do nachos right." Bryan grumbled. "Look, the three of you just make a run for it. I'll hold them off."

"But... don't you have to see Dr. Abel as well?" Alisa asked.

"Ah, just tell him I'll see him tomorrow. And tell him he better have that replacement part for my generator or he'll get a boot up his ass."

"I... will be sure to paraphrase that." Alisa replied awkwardly.

"Let's GO!" Xiaoyu screamed. The two of them hopped on Panda and hightailed it out of the bowling alley. Some of the officers tried to follow, but Bryan tackled them.

They ran for about two straight minutes just to make sure they got some distance. When the three of them were confident they weren't being followed, they finally allowed themselves to relax a little.

"Whew! That was fun!" Xiaoyu said with a panting laugh. "Way more fun than studying!"

"I agree, that was quite entertaining. But I really think we should get back on track. Do you still wish to accompany me to Dr. Abel's?"

"Of course! I don't wanna go home yet. I wanna hang with you some more, girl!" Xiaoyu said with a wink. Alisa smiled and the two of them hopped back on Panda and re-embarked on the route to Abel.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you..." Xiaoyu said in a mischievous tone. Alisa knew that tone all too well; it always led to one subject.

"Shall I make an inference on what you are about to ask?" Alisa said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you know what I'm gonna ask. So... have you seen him lately?"

Alisa couldn't hold back her cheeky smile. "Maybe a few times."

"Oooooooh..."

"Oh stop it!" Alisa giggled.

"Hey, that looks like him over there!' Xiaoyu pointed.

"You are joking, I assume?" Alisa asked nervously.

"No that's him! With the spiky hair, right? LAAARS! HEEEEY LAAAARS OVEEER HEEEERE!"

"Xiao!" Alisa yelled, playfully punching her shoulder.

Sure enough, Lars was walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, looking oh so cool. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with the chest area unbuttoned. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. As soon as he saw Panda and saw who was riding on her, his face lit up. With a small grin he walked over there, trying to contain his joy.

Alisa, meanwhile, was close to dying of nervousness. Xiaoyu had totally caught her off guard.

"Cmon! Get off of Panda and go talk to him!" Xiao urged.

"B-but... do I look alright?"

"GO!"

Xiaoyu shoved Alisa so hard that she fell off of Panda with a squeal. Alisa was so nervous that she didn't land on her feet; but instead fell over and tumbled onto the sidewalk. Right in front of Lars.

"Gah! Uh! Eh heh heh..." Alisa giggled nervously. She looked up and was face to face with Lars. He said nothing, but smiled and extended his hand. Alisa was shy at first, but she finally took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"H-hi Larsie..." Alisa said shyly, looking at her feet.

"Hi yourself." Lars replied coolly. "Y-you're looking good."

"Oh... thank...you." She was really blushing now.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Lars slowly leaned in and planted a small peck on her lips. Alisa shuddered slightly; she was getting goose bumps. But she didn't want to show hesitation either, so she leaned in and planted a small one on Lars as well.

"Awwwww" Xiaoyu said, enjoying the show from atop Panda. She was resting her head on her arms and had a goofy smile.

"So what are you doing in town today?" Lars asked.

"I'm delivering a package for father." Alisa said with a bashful smile. "But there's been a few diversions along the way, hee hee..."

"It's nice to see you out of the lab. It's been almost a week since I've seen you!" Lars replied.

"Sorry, but I have been very busy. There have been many tasks around the lab that require my attention."

"Oh... well could we... could we hang out now?"

"Yeah! Why don't you come with us to Dr. Abel's!" Xiaoyu yelled. "I'm sure there's room on Panda if Alisa sits on your laaaaaaaaap..."

"XIAO!' Alisa yelled. She looked away from Lars to hide her crimson red face. Luckily, Lars was looking away from her too in embarrassment.

"Come on, you two! We gotta get to Abel's!" Xiaoyu patted the empty spot on Panda's back. Alisa and Lars looked at each other a few times, then Lars smiled and scooped up Alisa in his arms.

"AH!" Alisa squealed, then giggled a few times. Lars leaped onto Panda and Alisa got comfortable in his arms.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Xiaoyu giggled.

The three of them rode all the way to Abel's with no more interruptions, Alisa cozy against Lars and Xiaoyu loving every second of it.

"So, what you wanna do when this is over?" Xiaoyu asked. "It's not even close to getting dark."

"W-well, I really should get back to the lab and help father..." Alisa replied.

"Aw, do you really have to?" Lars asked. "You push yourself far too much, Alisa. Doesn't Dr. B have other help?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then why don't you call him when this errand is over and ask if you can take the day off?"

"W-well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. But I should make sure that he's not too busy without me there."

"Aw Alisa, you're an even bigger workaholic than me." Xiaoyu teased.

The three of them got off of Panda and they all walked up to the entrance to the lab. Alisa knocked on the door and in no time at all it opened. Surprisingly, Dr, Abel himself opened the door.

"Oh, it's you." he said in a not too enthusiastic tone.

"Greetings, Dr, Abel!" Alisa said cheerily.

"Yeah yeah, just give me the damn package." Abel grunted.

Alisa looked at him strangely, but did as he asked and handed over the package immediately.

"Um, forgive me for prying but... judging by your reaction, you seem to have ascertained what is in the package. May I inquire as to what it is?"

"Yeah, sure. See for yourself."

Abel ripped off the packaging and revealed a fairly thick book underneath. Rolling his eyes, he tossed the book to Alisa, who dusted it off and looked at the title.

"What's it say?" Xiaoyu asked.

 _"Everything in the Past Year That I've Succeeded in and You've Failed, by Doctor Bosconovitch."_

Alisa opened up the cover and read the front page.

 _"Dedicated to my loser rival, Abel. LOOOOSER! LOOOOOOOSEEEEEERRRR! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!"_

"Wow, that's kinda harsh." Lars said, scratching his head

"Do you actually read this every year, Doctor Abe- hey, where'd he go?" Xiaoyu asked.

In the hallways, a loud sobbing could be heard.

"Poor guy..." Lars said. "Ah well, that's what he gets for working with scum like Heihachi Mishima."

"Lars! Be nice." Alisa scolded.

"Alright, alright. Well, we delivered the package, so let's get outta here."

Alisa left the book laying on the floor and the four of them turned around and headed back out. But before she forgot, Alisa turned around once again.

"Oh, and Bryan wanted me to tell you he was visiting tomorrow and he'll inflict bodily harm upon you if you don't fix him!"

The sobbing turned into full fledged wailing as soon as Alisa said that.

"Welp, the errand is complete!" she said cheerily, turning back around and hopping onto Panda. And with that, the four of them were back on the road.

"So what do we do now?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Why don't we call up Miharu, Jin and Hwoarang? We can have a triple date." Lars suggested.

"Y-you want me to go out with J-jin?" Xiaoyu stammered, Now it was her turn to blush, much to Lars's amusement.

"Now wait just a minute!" Alisa yelled. "I did not agree to such a rendezvous. I must get back to the lab quickly like my father requested."

"Aw, cmon Alisa." Lars said, leaning over and pressing his cheek against hers. "It's such a nice day, we're together... do you really have to go back? At least give him a phone call like you said you would."

Alisa looked up at the sky as she contemplated her next course of action. She looked over at Lars and Xiaoyu, who were giving her the angel eyes. With a smile, Alisa sighed and gave in.

"Okaaay. I'll contact my father and request to take the afternoon off."

Alisa whipped out her pink cell phone with a white flower background and dialed Dr. B's personal cell.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _"Alisa! It's good to hear from you, my dear! I was getting worried."_

"Hello, father. I've finally finished the errand like you requested. Forgive me for my lack of haste, but there were a few diversions along the way."

 _"Did he like my book? I bet he's crying, ho ho ho... wait, what diversions? Are you okay?! Shall I send Yoshimitsu?"_

"No, father, nothing like that! I just met up with my friends is all! Xiao, Panda, Lars, and uh... anyways, I've had so much fun with them while I was out on such a nice day.

 _"That's very nice, dear. "_

"Sooooo... I was wondering... well, it's been a while since I've seen them... and I have not been out of the lab for quite a while..."

 _"I understand what you're saying, Alisa dear. I agree that I've been pushing you too hard lately. A young pretty girl like you should go out and have fun, not stay cooped up in a cold laboratory."_

"So I can...?"

 _"Of course you can take the day off! Go out and have fun with your friends. But no funny business with that Lars fellow, or I'll send Yoshimitsu!"_

"Father! Th-thank you very much. I love you."

Alisa hung up the phone, feeling a slight tinge of embarrassment (she had it on speakerphone).

"Wooooo!" Xiaoyu cheered as she threw her arms around Alisa's neck. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Please, let me go!' Alisa giggled. "You're messing up the flower in my hair."

"So... I guess we have to call HIM now..." Lars snorted.

"Sheesh, Lars... aren't you and Jin related? Why you hate him so bad?" Xiaoyu asked, rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea for Lars to call Hwoarang, and you call Jin. I will call Miharu!" Alisa exclaimed.

Xiaoyu could feel her face warming up. "Y-you want me to call Jin? B-but why?"

"Because he's YOUR date."

"Ah, uh, well, ah, um... okay, fine!"

It was easy enough for Lars to call Hwoarang, since the two of them got along pretty well (they shared an equal hatred of Jin), so now it was Alisa's turn to call Miharu.

"...hello? Miharu, are you there?"

 _"ALISA! HOW ARE YOU, GIRRRL! I haven't heard from you in a long time!"_

"Heh heh... I have been very busy. But I'm free today!"

 _"That's great! Man... remember the good times we had? You, me, Xiao, Panda? I think we've gotten kicked out of every theme park at least once!"_

"Yeah, hee hee... most of those were your fault."

 _"Ah, who's keeping score. So what you up to today, babe?"_

"I am with Xiao and Larsie! And Panda of course."

 _"Lars, eh? You two on a daaaaaaate?"_

"S-something like that! Perhaps you would care to join us? Lars has already called Hwoarang. AND... Xiao is going to call Jin."

 _"No way... how did you convince her?"_

"Well, it's basic math really. The two of us are accompanied by a person of the opposite gender whose compatibility percentage is quite high, so it would only be logical for Xiaoyu to seek a compatible-"

 _"Okay, okay! Gimme a break professor, I failed math."_

"Very well then... so I'll see you soon?"

 _"Kay! And be sure to tell me how Xiao's phone call goes!"_

Alisa hung up the phone and both she and Lars stared at Xiaoyu.

"Okay, Xiao... it's your turn." Alisa said with a snicker.

Xiaoyu nervously fumbled through her contacts until she reached Jin's number. With a deep breath, she pushed the green button.

"...J-jin?"

 _"...Xiao."_

"Hi. Uhh... how are you?"

 _"... About the same. How about you? Are you safe?"_

"You don't have to ask me that all the time! Listen... I just... wanted to... well... ASK YOU ON A DATE!"

 _"Date...?"_

"Uh huh."

 _"I'm...not sure that's such a good idea."_

"But Jin! Miharu is going to be with Hwoarang, and Alisa is with Lars!"

 _"Alisa...is with you...?"_

"You're not gonna leave me without a date, are you Jin...?"

 _"...I'll think about it."_

Jin hung up not a moment later, leaving Xiaoyu feeling strange in a lot of ways.

"So... what did he say?" Alisa asked.

"He said he would think about it... but he wasn't too excited."

A few tears started to well up in Xiaoyu's eyes, so Alisa gave her a hug.

"Why don't you let me talk to him?!" Lars spat. "I'll convince the little bastard."

"Lars, no!" Alisa scolded, hitting his chest softly. "I suggest we bide our time and see what occurs. Perhaps he will decide to come after all!"

"I hope so..." Xiao said sadly.

About 20 minutes later, a very familiar motorcycle approached where the four of them were chilling. It was Hwoarang, with Miharu clutched tightly against him. The two of them got off and approached the group, looking quite well-dressed. Miharu was wearing a pink tanktop and an adorable matching miniskirt. Hwoarang was actually dressed decent for once, with a white collar shirt and jeans. Of course, he was still wearing his trademark goggles.

"ALISA!" Miharu squealed. The two of them hugged each other tightly, Miharu lifting Alisa a few inches for extra emphasis. She then walked up to Xiaoyu and gave her a tiny hug as well.

"So, what's the occasion?" Hwoarang asked, giving Lars a tiny fist bump.

"Alisa got a day off from the lab, so we decided to just get together and have fun." Lars replied.

"Coolio!" Miharu yelled. "Well, what are we waiting fo- wait a minute... where's Jin?!"

Xiaoyu looked away, her face saddening. "He... he might not come."

"Aw, what the hell? Man, next time I see him..." Hwoarang grumbled.

"I am pleased that we are all together like this, but I do not want to have fun at the expense of Xiao feeling left out. Could we please try to convince Jin to come?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, I'll call him!" Hwoarang shouted. "Lemme just... get my damn phone..."

Hwoarang dialed Jin's number and put the phone to his ear, tapping his foot angrily.

"Pick up already... KAZAMA! What the hell are ya doing?"

 _"Hwoarang..."_

"If you don't get your emo, pretty boy ass over here right now, I will run you over with my goddamn-"

"Hwoarang, please! Do not speak so aggressively!" Alisa pleaded. "Believe me, I've heard enough of that today."

 _"Is that... Alisa?"_ Jin asked.

"Yes... it is me." Alisa replied.

 _"I wasn't expecting to hear from you..."_

"Forgive me for prying, but... am I perhaps the reason why you do not want to come along?"

 _"M-maybe..."_

"Have I offended you in some way?"

 _"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that... I was so mean to you a while back. I used you and all..."_

"Aw, Jin... my father once told me that forgiveness is an attribute of the strong. I do not hold any resentment for what happened in the past."

 _"Really? You promise?"_

"Of course! Now please, come have fun with us and make Xiaoyu happy!"

 _"... I'll be there soon."_

And with that, Jin hung up. Xiaoyu suddenly tackled Alisa, squeezing her tight.

"EEEEE! Thank you Alisa! Thankyouthankyou!"

"It was nothing, really..." Alisa chuckled.

It wasn't long until a Mishima Zaibatsu motorcycle pulled up, and off of it stepped Jin, looking fly in his black leather trenchcoat and black suit underneath. Xiaoyu wasted no time running up to him and leaping into his arms.

"JIIIN! I've missed you!" she squealed.

"G-good to see you too..." he said in his usual dull voice.

"It's about damn time you got here!" Hwoarang grunted. "Now let's go do somethin already. I'm tired of standing here, right babe?" Miharu giggled and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

And so, the seven of them went out together for a night on the town: Xiaoyu and Jin, Miharu and Hwoarang, Alisa and Lars, and the cute lovable Panda along for the ride. They had a really fun, epic night full of joy and romance and all that good stuff. It was such an epicly fun night that words can't even properly convey it. It was like, take the most fun thing in the world and multiply it by 1,000,000,000,000 and that's how much fun the seven of them had.

And before they knew it, night had fallen...

So, when all the fun was over, they all went their separate ways. Hwoarang took Miharu home, Jin took off on his motorcycle (he didn't take Xiaoyu home because she didn't want to leave Panda by herself), and Xiaoyu rode Panda back home. That just left Lars and Alisa, all alone in the cold night air.

"Let me take you back to Dr. B's lab." Lars offered.

"No... it's not necessary." Alisa said shyly, trying to be humble.

"Hey, I insist. I'm not letting you walk home."

Lars finally found his black SUV where he had parked it earlier that day, so he and Alisa hopped in it and took off on the road back to Dr. B's.

"We should get together like that more often." Lars said, breaking the silence.

"Yes... it was quite fun. More fun than I have had in a long time." Alisa said with a smile.

"Alisa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you happy living the way you are now? You know, helping your father in the lab?"

"Of course I am. Father is very old, and I help him in any way I can. It brings joy to his face to see me share his passion for science and robotics. But... sometimes I do wish I could go out and explore the city more. Meet new people, like that Bryan fellow. I feel that there is so much I'm missing out on when I'm confined to the laboratory."

"I see... well if you want, I could... you know, stop by every once in a while and take you away. We can explore and see the sights together. Have more fun days like this one."

"I'm not sure father would like that very much. He might call security on you."

"Come on, Alisa, he knows that you like me. I'm sure he would understand. Come on, just a few times a week. Let me come and take you out of that cold lab and go live it up."

"That sounds good. Thank you, Lars."

By the time they were finished talking, they had arrived at Bosconovitch Laboratory. Lars decided to stop a few yards away from the entrance just to be safe.

"Take care of yourself, Alisa. Don't work too hard."

"Bye, Larsie."

Alisa leaned over and gave him a long, deep kiss before stepping out of the vehicle and shutting the door. With one last wave, Lars drove off until his vehicle was a distant memory.

As Alisa made her way to the entrance, she looked up: Yoshimitsu was fast asleep on the rooftop.

"He must have worked overtime today, tee hee..." Alisa snickered.

She walked into the lab and made her way through the hallways, searching for Dr. B's office.

"Father! Father, I'm ho-"

She stepped into the office and looked over at the desk; Dr. B was fast asleep and snoring quite loudly. With a smile, Alisa scooped up her father and carried him over to the makeshift bed in the corner of the office. She placed him down gently, covering him up and tucking the sheets. She then turned off the light and shut the door. She then made her way to her own room. As soon as she opened the door, she shut it and collapsed onto the bed with a loud yawn.

"NOW COMMENCING SHUTDOWN."she mumbled before sleep overtook her. She slept soundly that night, with pleasant dreams and memories and whatnot.

 **THE END**


End file.
